


"demons"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Fluff, Geese, Multi, demon mention, geese mention, turkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: logan and his boyfriends take a walk in the park
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	"demons"

Logan held his boyfriends hands contently as they meandered around the park, occasionally either Janus piped up because he found something funny on his phone, or virgil saw something and momentarily stopped them to show them. And anytime these occasions happened he couldn’t help but let a small smile rest comfortably on his face.

Logan liked this park, it was quiet most of the time and it had a really pretty pond that a couple turtles lived in and a couple ducks always rested in, and the park was naturally pretty green most of the time except fall and winter and all in all it was just a lovely park.

Currently Janus was scrolling on his phone, leaning on Logan's shoulder as they walked, while Virgil was inspecting the sidewalk so Janus wouldn’t trip since Janus himself wasn't watching where he was going.

Suddenly he felt Virgil stop and when he turned to look at him he just heard a quiet happy “demons” before he saw Virgil pause “-oh wait those are turkeys.” Logan and Janus look over and there are in fact a couple turkeys just grazing the area. 

Logan’s face scrunches slightly in confusion “what did you think they were??” He asks, very confused, and Janus is just listening in.

“Geese.” Virgil explains simply and Janus can’t help but begin to laugh himself into losing his breath as Logan just sighs and quietly goes “that makes sense.” and Virgil nodded seriously, leading to janus almost falling over from laughing so much, so the two end up having to wait and make sure Janus doesn't  _ die  _ from laughing so hard.


End file.
